Let's Play Catch!
by PoopyPatuti
Summary: Will and Gilan play catch... Homework thing, turned out like a FF (: Maybe a second part? One-Shot until further notice. I do not own the cover image, I found it on google images, credit to original artist, Tho I put it throu photoshop for more contrast (So its more visible here) (:


****Authors Note****

Hi Everybody! This was supposed to be homework for Language Arts, but it felt like I was writing fan fiction, so, I decided to share it with all of you! I hope you enjoy this one(two?) -shot(s)... Have fun (:

* * *

"Okay, so bud, here's your next test, this one's intense, alright? You ready?" Gilan reached behind his back and extracted a small blue and red sphere.

"What's that?" Will asked, staring intently at the sphere.

"Seriously bud? You don't know what this is? What? Where you raised by a scholar? It's a throwing ball!" Gilan lightly tossed it to Will, who cried out and ducked for cover.

"Bud! You're supposed to catch it!" The older ranger howled in laughter.

"Oh ... I thought it was a weapon and you were testing my reflexes ..." Will picked up the ball. "do I throw it at you?"

"Duh! Have you ever played catch?"

"Not really. So why is this part of training?" Will held up the spherical device in front of his eyes.

"You can pretend it's for training ... honestly bud, you don't play enough, I thought I'd give you a break." Gilan smiled and gestured for Will to toss the ball.

"Okay..." Will threw the ball with all the strength he could muster into his right arm. It flew above Gilan's head and soared high and far. The older boy yelped and sprinted to try to reach it. He hadn't been expecting such a far throw. Gilan didn't manage to catch the ball. Finally, once he reached the ball, he turned.

"You gonna play that way? Alright! Have at it!" He shouted.

After years of training with a sword his arms became incredibly strong, so even at the distance he was from will, he managed to throw it about 50 meters behind him. Will ran for it, but tripped on a treacherous root. Gilan doubled over laughing. He laughed so hard he got the hiccups. The older ranger stood there, alternating between laughter and hiccups. Through all this, he hadn't seen will pick up the ball and take out his bow. He turned the bow to the side so it resembled a sling shot. The rangers apprentice put the ball against the string like an arrow, Will pulled back, aimed at Gilan's laughing speck, and let go. The ball zipped through the air. Gilan looked up, only to meet a red and blue ball face to face. The force of the fist sized ball threw him back into the grass. Now it was Will's turn to laugh. He ran toward Gilan, stopping only to laugh. Once he reached Gilan, he sat on his chest.

"Augh, you're heavy for being so teeny" The older boy gasped. He paused for a moment, looked at Will mischievously and smiled wickedly "NOT!" He screamed. He stood up, bringing Will with him, then chucking him into a near by stream.

The two walked back to Halt's hut laughing, soaked and filled with grass stains. They had grime on their faces and mud all over their clothes. Giddily, they frolicked into the hut. Halt looked up from his papers. His jaw dropped.

"What, have you done, Gilan? You're tracking mud all over the floor! You too will!" Halt scolded them. Gilan turned the face will. He winked twice, That meant they'd execute the plan in five seconds. The two boys had evil grins grow on their faces.

"NOW!" Gilan shrieked and the two by's lunged at Halt. Caught off guard, Halt found himself enveloped in the arms of two wet, muddy, absolutely dirty boys.

"I just washed this shirt! Are you kidding me! Laundry duty for the rest of the week! Both of you!"

"Haww!" The two boys said in unison.

"Rest of the month!"

"What!?" They cried

"Year!"

"N-" Gilan covered Will's mouth.

"Shh, you're gonna make it worse!" He hissed at the younger boy.

"Oops..."

"Both of you, off, now!" Halt yelled "Darn it! You got the couch muddy, too!" He looked back at the boys "add dish duty to your yearly schedule."

The ex-apprentice and the apprentice opened their mouths to protest, but then shut it quickly for fear of more time working. They walked outside, holding in howls of laughter. Once they reached the outdoors, they both fell to the ground, rolling around laughing, adding a couple more grass stains as a plus.


End file.
